tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 63
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 63 4th Era 150, 4th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle Curwe noticed the sag of Balasian's shoulders as they prepared for bed. "I know you're sad about the loss of Carodaar." she said, leaning against the windowsill as he pulled on his sleeping trousers. Cool starlight seeped past the edges of the curtain, creating its shilouette on the opposite wall. "Its not that I'm ungratefull for the rest of our members. I am very gratefull for them, all of them. But Carodaar was the only nobleman that joined us," he began, looking up. His white eyes glowed in the light. "Orgnum's policies affect them just as much as it affects everyone else. I don't know why they insist on supporting him." "Maybe they're more like Xalgadan than we'd like to believe," she offered. "Perhaps, though that's a disturbing revelation." "At least his plan didn't come to fruition. That would have been worse." His eyes momentarily opened wider with dread before he closed them, eyebrows furrowing, and sighed. "That would have been worse. Much worse. Worlds worse. I don't know how many of us he knew about; it would have been a catastrophe of unknown proportions." He sighed again, rubbing his face. "At least he didn't know where I was. Then Orgnum would have sent another assassin. Perhaps even more than one." "So...where did he think your orders came from?" Curwe asked, climbing into bed next to him. "Only the most senior members know where I am; the ones that have been with us from the beginning. Its a security measure that was put in place by Orthendar when he came back after his murder, of which I am quite glad for, to be honest. Many know that I fled the island after my capture a half century ago, but no one knows where I am...except those eldest members, that is." "So they could think you're in Valenwood or Morrowind or anywhere else, for that matter." He chuckled, the starlight catching on his while hair and turning it silver. "Exactly. Though I would stand out there as much as I do here." Curwe laughed. Leaning against his shoulder, she sighed and hugged him with one arm. Balasian reached over and hugged her close. "I hope madness doesn't claim any more of the Liberators." she whispered after a moment. He chuffed a laugh. "You're not the only one who wishes that." He gazed down at her upturned face, noting that the starlight turned her vibrant amber eyes a little silver. He'd seen it many times over the decades, but such a color combination always made him smile. "What?" she asked, smiling along with him. "Oh, just that your eyes become a nice color when touched by starlight." he replied, kissing her on her forehead. "I think I hear that one almost every night there isn't clouds, but I'm not complaining. Compliments are always welcome." she smirked. He laughed. "No debate there." She paused before asking, "What do you think would have happened if Orthendar hadn't been...killed? Or been able to come back as he is now?" Balasian's face turned solemn as he fell quiet. His head turned away from her, staring at the wall. After a while, he replied, "We would have been weaker. As he is now, he holds us tighter than we ever were. It just pains me that he had to die at all." His eyes roamed over the bedroom as he thought. "I don't know what would have happened to us as a whole had he not been able to return as he did." "Could they have dwindled? Faded away?" He smirked, a little humor behind it. "For some members, like a Harbor Guardsman named Nerien, they would never fade away. Spirits like him shine as bright as a large star in the night sky." His smile faded a little. "For the others, I don't know. There are many reasons that one can join us; there is no absolute rule or reason you can't or can't join, other than stopping Orgnum, that is." "Well, I know its terrible, but I'm glad Orthendar was able to come back, even as a ghost. Its clear that every one of us needs him. I'm also glad he hasn't gone feral with the passing of time." Curwe said, leaning on Balasian's bare chest. He laughed, which she was happy to hear. "He says he won't. As he's stated before, he's got duty, sight, and sound. He may have lost the physical sensations and aromas of the waking world, but he still says what he's been left with is enough. He also has the blessings of Auri-El. Not everyone can boast that, living or not." "No, they can't," she agreed, holding him tighter. "But I have you. That's a blessing in itself." He smiled, pleased. "And I have you. I guess we're both blessed." She smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her temple. Category:Blog posts